Image display surfaces in image display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or cathode ray tube display devices (CRTs) are required to reduce the reflection of light emitted from an external light source such as a fluorescent lamp and thus to enhance the visibility of the image. To meet this demand, an optical laminate (for example, an antireflective laminate) comprising a transparent object and a transparent film having a low refractive index covering the surface of the transparent object for lowering the reflectance has been provided to reduce the reflection from the display surface of the image display device and thus to improve the visibility. An example of the antireflective laminate comprises a light transparent base material and an anti-dazzling layer and a refractive index layer stacked on the surface of the light transparent base material.
In the conventional optical laminate, desired optical properties have been provided by selecting, for example, proper properties and addition amount of additives (electrically conductive particles and anti-dazzling agents) in each layer. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 75605/2003 proposes that, for example, for refractive index of the transparent resin used in an anti-dazzling layer, particle diameter, and incorporation of particles, proper values are selected to improve the optical properties of the anti-dazzling laminate.
So far as the present inventors know, however, up to now, there is no report about that an optical laminate of high-definition specifications has been developed by aiming at correlation between individual layers in the optical laminate and regulating correlation between the layers to improve the optical properties of the optical laminate per se.